


The Silver Wolf

by aceofhearts88



Series: Howling at the Stars [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Knighthood, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Starfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88
Summary: Three and ten. He is Benjen Stark of Winterfell, running from the ghosts in his home and the guilt and anger wearing him down.Six and ten. He is Ser Benjen Stark, sworn to House Dayne of Starfall. He is Ser Benjen Stark, the husband of Lady Allyria Dayne.The Silver Wolf.The three years between are a journey.





	The Silver Wolf

The horses didn't slow their wild pace until they reached the edge of the village on the cliffs, only then did both riders lessen their speed and the sand steeds trotted quickly but controlled through the main street. 

People rushed aside, called to make room for the men of their Lord, a gesture both riders valued high on their urgent return to the castle. Grey scarves wrapped around their heads, covering half their face against the harsh sand storms in the Red Mountains, light grey cloaks depicted the sigil of House Dayne.

Both rider wore light armor, the taller one in light brown, the smaller one in dark grey, and it wasn't until the drawbridge came into view that the smaller ride pushed back the scarf from his head. Revealing black hair bouncing free in wild locks, dark eyes in a pale face that blushed only slightly when his horse passed by a group of girls who erupted into loud giggles, crowding together and following him with their eyes.

"Did you see? It was the silver wolf!"

His companion rolled light blue eyes and spurned his horse on again, raising a hand as they came closer to the castle. A guard on the battlements waved back and the heavy doors of the castle walls got opened as they rode over the bridge, below them the crashing sounds of the Torrentine post storm. 

They rode into the courtyard and stopped then, dismounting with ease despite the long hours of harsh travel that laid behind them, stableboys took their horses. The taller rider pulled off his scarf, short blond hair being swept back with a still glove covered hand as he turned to some approaching guards in Dayne lavender tunics and silver armor.

"Did you get them?" Lord Andric Dayne stepped down the stairs in front of the castle's main entrance, the black haired rider shook his head, causing Andric to frown.  
"They crossed over into the Reach before we could catch up to them." The rider who was still a boy explained and Andric curled a hand into a fist, "Carral said he saw the crest of High Hermitage on the saddlebag of one of them."

"Beautiful. I will send ravens to my distant cousins then and see what they have to say for themselves." Andric sighed and let his eyes look around until he found Ser Carral Dayne still issueing orders to guards, "Take your leave, you have ridden long, you must be exhausted." The boy nodded in gratitude, strands of black hair falling in his face as he turned to walk into the castle.

"Oh, and Ben?"

Benjen Stark turned around on the spot again when Andric called for him, a grin on the face of the Lord of Starfall now, blueish purple eyes amused and not clouded with worry for the bandits pillaging the villagers.

"She is waiting in the atrium." 

Benjen broke out into a bright smile, and ignored the fond laughter that followed him as he raced up the stairs, tugging off his gloves and his armguards already. He rushed around servants and maids, boots thudding over the milky white ground while he made his way through corridors to get to the Southwing of the castle where the Lord family had their quarters, where he himself had his quarters thanks to Andric's orders.

The atrium was a round garden in the middle of the Southwing, light flooding the dark corridors, fresh sea air and the smell of lavender and fresh summer flowers hitting his senses after weeks of just sand and dry heat. He grinned when he caught sight of her, hand extented to touch the petals of a yellow flower. 

He dropped his gloves and the armguards onto a bench and was so quick at her side that she hadn't even fully looked up upon the sound of metal hitting stone. She laughed in delight nevertheless when he picked her up so easily and whirled her around twice before setting her down again. 

"My Lady." He offered as he bowed deep, taking one of her tanned hands to press a light kiss upon it, already smirking before she whacked him against the shoulder with the very same hand.  
"You're an idiot, Ben." Allyria Dayne told him and then threw her arms around his neck and let him hug her again properly, "Oh, I missed you so, Ben. One more day in that place and I might have strangled the Gargalen girl and her Yronwood friends."

"You like the Water Gardens too much for that." Benjen chuckled and pulled away from her again, exhaustion forgotten upon twinkling lilac eyes and long dark brown hair.  
"Well then, you'd have to just come with me the next time Andric sends me to smile and make dumb smalltalk." Allyria teased him and poked a finger against his chest, not that Benjen really felt it, he hadn't been that skinny boy who had first arrived here in a long time now. "And by the next moon's turn, you won't have your favourite excuse anymore either." She told him with a cheeky smirk, smoothing a hand down her skirts as she moved back to look over the flowers.

By the next moon's turn Benjen would kneel in the Great Hall of Starfall in the light of the stars, and with a sworn oath his days as a squire would be over.

Not that anyone was still treating him as a squire, not since the riot six moons ago. Not since Benjen's blade had saved Andric's life.

"Come on." Allyria drew him out of thoughts, as much as he was excited to finally be knighted, his stomach was also turning itself into knots every single time still when he just thought about it. "You need a bath"  
"Are you saying I reek?" Benjen called over his shoulder and laughed as he already moved to grab his things again and take that bath that he had been hoping for since Carral had thrown him into the Torrentine two days ago to clean up.

"A lady would never use those words." Allyria pointed out drily and Benjen snorted, ducking behind a pillar when she was quick to throw a slipper after him. Snatching up his things, he bent down to take the slipper as well.  
"We can be happy then you're no lady, Ally." He countered and made haste to get away, laughing out loud when Allyria screamed once she had noticed the loss of her shoe.

"BENJEN!"

\--

A pull on his blanket woke him from the deep sleep the next morning, having him protest with incoherent mumblings for a while until the tugging became so strong that it uncovered one of his legs. "I suddenly remember quite well why I didn't miss you so much after all." Benjen groaned and turned towards the wall, pulling blanket and pillow over himself when Allyria only pulled on it harder. "Lemme sleep, Ally."

"Come on, Ben, the weather is so nice outside. The sun looks beautiful." Allyria's voice spoke somewhere right over his ear and Benjen huffed into his pillow while he smashed his face into it.  
"The sun isn't even up long enough to look like anything." He complained, not making a single move to get up or even come out of his blanket hide-out.

Allyria made an annoyed sound and Benjen felt her weight settling onto the bed, in the following silence while she thought for a new plan, Benjen was almost able to drift off again. He always liked this first night after a longer travel, the joys of a simple real bed and the luxury of being allowed to sleep in because no duties followed on the first day back.

Unless Allyria saw it different.

And then he was left grunting when Allyria threw her weight onto him, light as she may be, it still felt like a kick in the gut when she landed. She laughed when he began to struggle, arms and legs too strangled up in the blanket at first. He wrestled Allyria off of himself and onto the bed while he rolled out of it, hitting the ground on hands and knees. Allyria was smiling at him when he straightened up again, propped up on her side in his bed, riding breeches and tunics all ready to go out.

He glowered at her, Allyria only smiled brighter.

"I already sent Guri to saddle our horses, you only need to get dressed." She told him with her face all sugar sweet and Benjen threw his hands up, Allyria cashed it in with a delighted whoop of joy and got back to her own feet. "Twenty. I'll be waiting for you in the courtyard." Allyria danced from the room and had the politeness of closing the door behind herself.

Benjen turned to the wash basin by the window, narrowed his eyes at the traitorous perfect blue sky outside and then dropped his face into the cold water. 

Gods, he had missed her.

\--

Benjen Stark knew Allyria Dayne for two years.

Benjen Stark had been in love with Allyria Dayne for nineteen moons of those two years.

She was so much like the sister he had lost, the best friend, the only friend he had ever really had before, and then again Allyria was everything Lyanna would have never been. Allyria rode like the wind, she was quick to speak her mouth, knew how to twist a dagger because an older brother had taught his little sister every trick in the book before he had left for King's Landing for good.

But Allyria was also graceful, she was a true Lady. Embroidery and sewing gave her just as much fun as riding did, she loved her gowns and rich fabrics, loved to dance and twirl around in expensive silks. She couldn't sing for the life of her, but it didn't keep her from doing it anyway.

Benjen's heart was hers, all of it. 

All that was left to do was figure out how to tell her and then find the courage to actually do it.

\--

 

Chasing after Allyria on a horse while she let her mare thunder over the path on the cliffs, was a piece of the old Benjen. Something he held more dear to his heart than even Allyria could imagine. The nature was different, the weather was warmer and the girl was another, but all of it still helped in making Benjen feel like he wouldn't forget Lyanna if only this small part of her remained with him.

Allyria was just as unforgiving and reckless in her riding than his sister had once been, but where Lyanna would have teased him once she rode next to him again, Allyria grinned at him and asked him to tell him about what had happened while she had been gone.

"Not much." Benjen chuckled, "Seriously. We are still not closer to catching the sellswords who cause trouble. They are carrying the sign of High Hermitage." Allyria scowled at his words, "But we don't know if it's true or if it's a fluke to let Andric believe they are behind the riots. They slipped over into the Reach when Carral and I chased them, not something even men of your cousins would do."

"Distant cousins." Allyria reminded him and Benjen rolled his eyes with a grin, Allyria went thoughtful for a moment, she liked to help her brother wherever she could, was eager to learn the finesse it took to handle the political nightmare of being a Lord. Benjen surely could gladly do without it. Andric often stormed down into the trainings yard after difficult visits or after receiving difficult news and proceeded to take his frustrations out on an amused Carral or a wooden sparring dummy.

Quickly though Allyria's face slipped back into the bright smile that Benjen could often see in his dreams by now, "And Carral, is he behaving now?" When Benjen looked at her in mild confusion, Allyria elaborated, "No more pubs, no more tricking you into the establishments?" He went deep red and turned his face so that he was looking straight ahead while Allyria laughed.  
"Not since Arthur's last letter." He stuttered over his words and hoped desperately that the wind would soothe his flaming face.

He had no idea what Arthur had written his cousin, he knew only that Carral had from one day to the next stopped trying to drag Benjen into shady pubs and throwing loosely clothed women at him whose perfumes made Benjen horribly dizzy. Allyria had taken pity on him and his stumbling attempts to excuse himself from those women and had done it for him, afterwards she had sicked Andric onto Carral.

"You have to come with me to the Water Gardens." Allyria pulled him out of his thoughts again, "Seriously, Ben, if I have to tell Arianne 'soon' one more time, she'll start thinking I made you up."  
"And we can't let that happen, of course." Benjen snorted, tightening the muscles in his thighs when Allyria reached over to push him out of the saddle. "Gods, Ally, fine, I'll come with you to the Gardens the next time."

"You'll like it." Allyria launched into talkings about the Water Gardens and the people who annoyed her there but she also considered friends, but Benjen had suddenly gotten distracted. Their path had led them to the crossroads higher up in the mountains where they usually turned away from the cliffs alltogether and rode back to Starfall. Normally not a cause to lurch his horse to a stop while his blood froze in his veins and his breaths stuttered in his chest, but this time someone had played a cruel joke.

Allyria caught sight of it just a short moment after him and all her words died on her tongue, until she cursed like a tavern wench and reached for his hand.  
"Don't look at it." She told him softly now, squeezing his hand and letting Benjen wrap his fingers around hers, holding on while the pain cut at his insides. "Please, Ben, let's ride back. I promise I'll talk to Andric and he'll get rid of it. Let's go home, Ben."  
"Yeah." He forced himself to croak out, wrenching his eyes away from the sight to look at Allyria's concerned frown, "Let's go home."

They turned their horses and urged them on into a gallop to quickly leave the crossroads behind them. And with it the sign that declared the no longer existing Tower of Joy the 'Crown of Rhaegar's Whore'.

Back in the stables, with their horses taken care of, Benjen held Allyria back still when she wanted to storm off to find her brother. He pulled her into a hug and dropped his face against her shoulder, Allyria understood immediately and held on. 

"You know this isn't against you. Or against Lyanna. It's Prince Rhaegar these people are still angry with, even after death. You know that Prince Doran and Prince Oberyn would condemn this as well, it's disgusting, Benjen." He nodded after her words and pulled back again. "It's gonna be okay." She promised and pushed some hair out of his face.

Led by something fluttering in his stomach, Benjen leaned in and kissed the corner of her mouth, face crimson when Allyria giggled. He took her hand and they took off to find Andric together, Benjen's heart was growing.

\--

Andric smiled when he saw the two figures climbing up the stairs to the battlements, their faces still flushed from riding. Benjen holding Allyria's arm and supporting her up the slippery stairs while she held up her skirts. Once they were up on the wall that surrounded the castle, Allyria hooked herself under by Benjen and they continued their walk.

If someone had told him two years ago that he would be overcome with joy to see his sister on the arm of a Northerner, a Stark even, that someone would have earned themselves a quick cold bath in the Torrentine. He had been hesitant when the letter from Eddard Stark had arrived, as much as he owed his little brother's life to the man, as much as his nephew made them family.

Ned Stark was a good man, but the man who called himself his best friend had killed the Prince whom Andric had wanted to see on the Iron Throne. A man who would have done good for the realm, because he had learned to be a King. Andric didn't agree with how Rhaegar had handled his love for the Stark girl, he liked even less that his little brother had been dragged into it, but Rhaegar had been a good man, a good prince, he would have made a great king.

Instead he had been slain by Robert Baratheon and Andric had to fear for the safety of his siblings and two childrens for the rest of King Robert's wine tainted life. 

And maybe even more, with how the Lannisters had draped themselves all over the Red Keep.

Their Prince killed on the battlefield. Their Princess raped and murdered. Their children butchered. 

The Queen dead in childbed. Her younger children fled.

The Daynes had been loyal to the Targaryens, they had been kin and friend. And oh how Andric had longed to ignore Doran's plea to stop Oberyn in his mad dash for King's Landing after news about Elia had come, how easy it would have been to just let Oberyn ride and have his revenge. But it would have been his death, and enough people had already died.

And then Ned Stark had arrived at his door, Andric's little brother alive but broken at his side, Rhaegar's son and a dead Lyanna Stark along as well. A mess, it truly had been a mess. Andric had his little brother back, but only for a short while, King Robert had made no secret out of it, he wanted all Targaryens dead and all their sympathisers kneeling and punished.

Stark had made no secret out of the fact that for Arthur punishment would mean death, there was no world where Robert Baratheon would let Rhaegar's best friend live, not after the part Arthur had played in Lyanna's "abduction". So he had watched Arthur sail away with a child who would be hunted for the rest of his life just like Arthur, and Ashara and little Torrhen had gone with them.

His family lived, but under what price.

So when Stark's letter had arrived, asking in a downright pleading tone if his younger brother could squire at Starfall, Andric had needed two days and nights to find an answer.

He knew nothing about the boy, three and ten, wanted to be a knight, that was the gist of it, but thinking back on it had brought a conversation with Ashara back in his mind. According to her Benjen Stark had only truly been close to his sister. Andric was left thinking then, up in the middle of the night, looking out over the sea. 

A boy of three and ten, with dreams that the North couldn't fulfill, who was caged into a home that had to be filled with ghosts. This kid has lost almost his entire family, left only with a brother he might as well not really know, and now he was ready to give up his dream as well, take the black to just get away from it.

A boy who wanted to be a knight, ready to take the Wall just because he wanted to get away.

And Andric couldn't let it happen.

For years he had needed to watch friends and family be forced to give up dreams for the good of the stupid realm. Most of the time he had been the one to order their dreams crushed.

Beric Dayne, his own father, had never made a secret out of it that if the gods could only grant it he wished to squish his sons into one person, take Andric's confidence and Arthur's lack of a temper to have one son he didn't need to worry himself grey over. Instead he had lived in constant fear that his firstborn's recklessness and hot temper would send his house into a crisis and that his secondborn's quietness and insecurity would sent an incredibly talented boy into an early grave. They survived him both by a landslide, but he had also died so young that he never had a chance to go entirely grey.

Beautiful Ashara had wanted to be free, Andric had needed to send her with Elia into the cage of the Red Keep. Wonderful sweet Elia had dreamed of children to cherish, of being loved by a husband, Andric had seen her handed off to dragons who couldn't love a viper, even a sweet one like her. Insecure Arthur had only wanted to do good, to protect the weak and helpless, Andric had needed to give him up to the crown where Arthur had suffered. Rhaegar had wanted to be normal, had wanted to sing and read, Andric had seen him get lost in a role that fit him but that he never wanted. 

Oberyn had wanted to be wild and free and know his sister happy, Andric had seen him forced to sit tight in Dorne unable to do anything when things in King's Landing got unstable, had needed to physically hold him back himself from getting revenge. Allyria had always been free to do whatever she wanted, and now Andric was paranoid to lose her, too.

So he had written back to the new Warden of the North and a few weeks later had greeted a clearly terrified Benjen Stark to Starfall. Andric had observed in the beginning, Allyria had certainly be overeager to take over the welcoming part, the comforting part, the befriending part. It made him feel terrible for days, to see his little sister come alive again so much after the rebellion had kept her locked into Starfall's safety for months.

Allyria alone let Benjen Stark stop being so nervous soon enough, and Andric was glad for it. Eyrin certainly became fond of the boy, and Benjen seemed drawn to the motherly comfort Andric's wife gave him. Callan took to his new squire happily, even if or maybe because Benjen at some point confessed to him that he had not only wanted to be a knight but a knight like Arthur Dayne.

Andric had laughed himself silly for hours after his cousin had told him. Of all the people in the kingdoms to take on a boy who idolized Arthur – despite what the King was distributing in disgusting rumors – it had to be their cousin with the morals half in the shady pubs down in the harbor.

Andric himself took some time to work out a kind of dynamic with the young wolf, Benjen showed him respect and gratitude, was so polite and quiet that at times that Andric hoped Carral would not be able to corrupt even a grain of him. But Benjen was also hesitant and didn't know how to approach Andric either.

It was the combined force of a dread of sickness falling over the whole of Stony Dorne and Arthur's first visit home a good seven moons after Benjen's arrival that solved it for good.

\---

Despite being hardened by Northern climate, Benjen's body was not used to Southern illnesses and he fell ill with the fever like usually only the frail and very young and old did. Allyria and Eyrin had been send off to the Water Gardens when Andric had only seen the faint signs for this fever wave, he would not risk his sister's sometimes fragile body or his wife who was only a two moons with child.

Arthur, who had arrived a mere two days before Starfall had shut the harbor down to keep the fever from spreading further, slipped back into being his shadow in the absence of the wife Andric relied so much upon. It was the two of them together who sat at Benjen's bedside when the Maester was done with all he could do. Callan off handling the riots that were rising in the village, but even if things had been peaceful for a change in these times, Andric knew his cousin was not the one to sit at someone's bedside, as much as he was fond of his squire and student.

Andric sat and watched how his little brother was caught in wishing nightmares away from another Stark he saw fighting against a fever and biting on his lips to keep words from falling out that he wasn't sure he should speak. 

"Spit it out." Andric told him when it got too much on his nerves. Ever since Benjen had collapsed in the training's yard a good two days ago, there had been a voice at the back of his head constantly reminding him that if another Stark died in Dorne they would have a king on their doorstep soon enough, it kept his patience short. 

"He doesn't want you to be a big brother." Arthur blurted out quite unusually unguarded then and Andric had blinked at him, stopping in applying another cold cloth to Benjen's forehead. The boy was unconscious again, burning with fever and shaking his fits at times, desillusioned when he was awake. "Allyria and Eyrin both told me you want him to think of this as family, and he does. You're not just his Lord to him, Andric."

"That is good to know." 

It was a goddamn relief to know.

Arthur cocked his eyebrow and Andric waited for him to be done with observing and start speaking instead, "You really don't get it, do you?" The question was so unusual to come from Arthur and be directed at him that Andric was left quiet for a long moment. "Listen, I might not know the boy like you do, certainly not like Allyria does, but if these last years have taught me anything, then it's to see things. He is a boy of three and ten, and he lost almost everyone but a brother who might as well be a stranger to him. And now, here, Allyria and him are thick as thieves. Eyrin wants to coddle him into lavender tunics since day one and Ashara has been stitching direwolves into a leather belt. He's a Stark of Winterfell, and he'll always be one, but he's a boy of Starfall now as well." Arthur told him and grabbed the cloth in Andric's hand to place it back Benjen's feverish head.

Andric tried to remember how he had felt at three and ten, fostered at Sunspear to learn the tactics of politics and ruling a keep at the side of Prince Doran. Insecurity had never been something Andric had ever been familiar with, his mother had liked to say that he had been born with confidence and temper instead of blood. Doran had been a good friend from the start and the Prince Consort of Dorne had been a man Andric had looked up to greatly until his political games had forced him to send Arthur into the clutches of the Mad King. And still, the Prince Consort had been a good friend, a helpful mentor and a...

A proud foster-father.

Someone who could step into the place a true father couldn't fill anymore, whether he be lost like Rickard Stark or too unsure what to do with his hothead of a son like Beric Dayne.

"I think you got it now." Arthur had laughed and leaned back in his chair, "And you're definitely old enough to be the kid's father anyway." In a clearly adult response, Andric had thrown a hand full of water at him.

\---

Benjen got better soon afterwards, complaining about having to remain in bed when he was already feeling quite well again. Andric had not strayed from his side until the Maester had decided that the danger was gone, and even after that he had often come around. They had talked and he had been able to find out who this quiet boy really was. 

And now Benjen Stark would become Ser Benjen soon and if Allyria's whispers were any indication Andric would find himself a few precious limbs shorter if it wasn't going to be Ser Benjen, Knight of House Dayne. Not that he had any problems with it, he didn't want the boy to leave almost as much as his little sister. 

It was only a matter of time now until Allyria would ask him to change Ser Benjen, sworn sword, into Ser Benjen, my little sister's husband. He could see it, Eyrin could see it, Arthur had seen it during only a hand full of visits, godsdammed Oberyn had seen it. Ashara had read it in Allyria's letters. 

And the thing was, Andric wanted it. 

Seeing his little sister happy, knowing her in the good hands of a man who would give everything to see her safe and happy, who wanted to stay in Dorne. Allyria loved him, Benjen loved her. He could have a Northern bride, lands and a stronghold, but Benjen had always said he wanted to stay in Dorne, wanted to stay in Starfall.

Andric would not stand in the way of their love, he would make sure they were happy and settled with a good future.

"Orin?" He called for the guard stationed outside his solar and the man peeked inside, "Have sent for Maester Divon, I need to find a good keep close by that can be restored. And tell my cousin to take two of his men and ride out to take down this sign. I do not want this insult to stand on my lands, ask around the smallfolk how this could have happened." A short 'Yes, my Lord' and Orin rushed off. Andric turned back to watch the two youths laugh with each other on the battlements.

Ashara had loved a Stark and lost him. Arthur had come to love a Stark and lost her. Allyria would not become another name on that list.

\--

"I'm in love with you."

The words left his mouth on a warm summer night when Allyria and him had walked down to the beach next to the harbor. That split second it took Allyria to react, it felt like forever and his mind certainly had enough time to wonder how Lyanna had felt like. Had she been the one to say the words first to Prince Rhaegar? Had she felt like dying, too? 

But when his mind and body snapped back into the present moment, Allyria was throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. A moment later a strong wave crashed against their legs and though Benjen tried everything in his power and strength, Allyria and him went flying into the water. 

Laughing and kissing. And then some more laughing when they ended up spitting out salt water. 

\--

"I am still not sure I understand why I had to come." Benjen said quietly as he squinted at the ships again that were busy coming into the harbor outside of Starfall, no one dared to sail up the Torrentine or along the rocky coastline in the night. Especially not when it had stormed again for days recently, the river was a deathtrap.

Allyria silently cursed next to him when another rough breeze pulled her hair from the shawl again that she had only losely wrapped around her head. Benjen wrapped his arm around hers and pulled her closer to offer some shelter against the wind. 

"You're here because this concerns you as well." Andric told him, standing on Benjen's other side on the pier of the docks, all three of them watching the white ship coming closer, its flags showing the red cockatrice on yellow of House Gargalen. Child's play by now for Benjen, recognizing other Dornish Houses.

The harbor with its busy travellings of merchants had been the best place to learn, especially with Allyria pushing and pushing until he finally got it.

'If you wanna be a knight in the name of my family, you will learn friend from foe.'

Which in the end meant that Benjen had learned the Houses of Dorne and the Reach until he had mumbled them in his sleep. Now he didn't have to think anymore, could detect the Gargalens, the Yronwoods, and of course the Martell ships, without his mind needing a breathe to catch up.

He wanted to ask why it concerned him when Andric had told Allyria they were awaiting family this morning and then immediately told both of them to dress in finer clothes than the riding breeches they had worn to vanish from the castle for the day. Allyria and Benjen had both groaned but obeyed, and now they were standing with their Lord down in the docks while Lady Eyrin was busy with preparing last minute details for the Knighting ceremony in two nights up in the castle.

Questions though had to wait because the white ship had reached the docks and had anchored, sailors jumping down onto the pier to tie the ship to the pillars. Benjen dared a glance over to Andric, but he simply smiled, looking straight ahead, so Benjen turned to Allyria but she looked about as confused as he felt still.

Whatever this surprise was it came truly unexpected.

Benjen hated surprises.

People stepped off the ship once the plank had been lowered, chests and crates being carried off, the signs on the wood telling Benjen that the ship had been to Essos. It was a white crest with a familiar signil that got carried off the ship that had both fifteen year olds snap their heads around to stare with wide suddenly excited eyes over at Andric.

"Go." He laughed in the next moment and Allyria flew off, tucking herself free from Benjen's arm and running down the pier with flying skirts towards the figure stepping down off the plank just then, the hood of the deep blue travelling cloak pulled deep into their face. Benjen blinked and blinked again, heart doing sommersaults, mind turning in even wilder circles with nerves while he watched Allyria throw arms around the stranger who wasn't a stranger, who embraced her tight.

Andric clapped a hand onto his shoulder and then waved up to the Captain, a distant cousin of the Princes of Dorne, Benjen would recognize the gold dyed hair of Ilo Gargalen even in the dark. Captain Ilo nodded back and then turned to his crew to get the ship secured for the night.

"If it isn't the little wolf."

Benjen groaned and still smirked when he looked at the man with the lilac eyes, hood still shrouding his face in darkness, he wouldn't take it off until they were in the privacy of the castle walls. 

"I'm still growing." He grouched, prompting the tall man with the silver strands of hair to laugh heartily, an arm thrown around Benjen's shoulders while the other held Allyria's.  
"Well then, growing wolf." Arthur Dayne corrected himself and smiled down at him, "Tomorrow you'll show me how much you improved. I'm not going to set Dawn onto the shoulder of just anyone."

Benjen stepped out from under Arthur's arm as they reached the steps that would lead them up to the castle, the staircase bottom framed on either side by Dayne guards. Dark eyes stared up at lilac ones, and Benjen gaped, even when Andric draped an arm around his shoulders.

"You'll keep my best man standing, dearest brother. I need Benjen in his best form and not in pieces." Andric directed at Arthur, nudging and pushing a little until Benjen was walking again, head still whirring around the news that the freaking Sword of the Morning would knight him.  
"How does Carral's ego survive you praising his squire above his own skill?" Arthur laughed and followed them up the stairs with Allyria.

"Our cousin taught Benjen everything he could, it is not his fault that Benjen has surpassed his level so quickly." Andric pointed out calmly and Benjen blushed crimson. "How are the boys? And Ashara?" Arthur gave a sigh that made the oldest Dayne sibling grin, above them Starfall frew bigger.

"Driving me crazy, if she was this demanding with Torrhen, I am taking back every joking word from every letter I wrote to you in those months." Arthur confessed and Andric began to laugh even louder, "There isn't a cake in this world that is to her liking. The dresses are all too bright and too silky. I should feel horrible to how relieved I felt when your invitation came, but I don't."

Benjen and Allyria shared a quick grin upon Andric's hummed agreement to his younger brother's words, they both still remembered vividly Lady Eyrin's last months of carrying Edric where even the smell of her favourite flower had made her nauseous and Andric had not been able to do anything right.

"You're on the next ship heading for Essos, brother, do not believe I am letting you sit out Ashara's mood swings here while the servants tend to her." Andric noted drily as they walked up the stairs, the castle coming closer.  
"Did she at least mention who the father is to you?" Allyria wanted to know and looked sideways at her older brother who snorted and then huffed. Benjen heard Andric sigh, Ashara's second pregnancy had come as a surprise and Benjen had witnessed more than one dinner where Andric had lectured an embarassed Allyria over not following into her older sister's footsteps as much as Andric loved Ashara and respected her wish for freedom after everything that had happened.

"Nope, and the last time I dared to ask I woke up to a scorpion in my bed." Arthur recalled and they all laughed, at the inner castle walls, a gate got opened and Benjen saw Carral smirking down at Arthur. Arthur returned it with a hand gesture.  
"A challenge too great for the Sword of the Morning, I believe." Andric teased his little brother who growled and reached behind himself to shove at him, Benjen skipped forward to take Allyria's arm.

"Shut up, Andric."

"Or what? You'll put fish in my bed? I have Allyria and Benjen for that, don't worry." Andric deadpanned and both supposedly grown up brothers squabbled for a moment, ending with Andric pulled up into a headlock. Allyria sighed and Benjen tried not to laugh at her put out face.  
"To come back to your questions." Arthur calmly stated when he let go of Andric again and they stepped into the castle's courtyard, "The boys are doing splendidly, growing like weeds and having you trip everywhere you go. Torrhen dragged a kitten home, Jon has a pet lizard now."

All three of them stared at Arthur for a good ten seconds, stopped at the bottom of the castle stairs and with the gate falling shut under Carral's hand, Arthur finally swept back his hood as well.

"A lizard?" Allyria wanted clarified and Benjen bit his lip to keep from grinning at the sheer amusement in those purple eyes.  
"Found it in the gardens, it's been following him. Go ahead, laugh, Ashara hasn't stopped still." Arthur sighed all playfully heavily and Benjen and Allyria clutched at each other in their joyful laughter. Andric placed a hand over his face.

"A lizard, by the gods, a lizard."

And then he couldn't stop laughing either.

\--

The sound of steel on steel echoed over the trainings yard of Starfall and Benjen grunted when his backside hit the sand. And still the people were staring in awe. He grasped the hand offered to him and let himself be pulled back to his feet.

Arthur grinned when Benjen patted the dust off his breeches, twirling the sparring sword in his hand with an ease that Benjen wouldn't have in years. He could easily sent most of the knights in Starfall into the sand, not even Carral was a challenge anymore, but with Arthur it was like he was ten all over again and Brandon was showing him how to wield real steel with careful hands.

"Don't tell me I'm getting better." He said quickly when he saw Arthur opening his mouth, "This is the best way how keep ones feet on the ground. I could work day and night for ages and you'll still twist your wrist and I'm sitting on my ass." Arthur laughed, real free and happy, it was the first time he had visited that the haunted look in his eyes had disappeared alltogether. 

"You're good, Benjen. There aren't many people in Westeros that could set you on your ass easily, definitely not. Take it from me, okay? You're good, you're really good." Arthur assured him and Benjen looked down, fingers tapped his chin up again, "Been there, done that. Someone once told me a humble knight is the greatest kind. Now, sword up."

Benjen smiled and threw himself back into the sparring session, and it wasn't until later when Arthur was pointing him through another special move that they were talking again. First about the boys and how eager they were in exploring the world around them, Benjen soaked it all up, happy about every piece of news he got over his nephews.

"I was surprised to see no Northern guests on Eyrin's lists." Arthur spoke up when Benjen was trying to focus on copying his moves.  
"I don't want him to be there." Benjen whispered without stopping his steps or the movements of his wrists, Arthur was quiet for a long moment again. As much as Ben had once thought Arthur to be a kind of legend who came second only to the Warrior himself, it was easy now to talk to him.

"Forever is a long time to be angry, Ben." Arthur pointed out and Benjen sighed, shoulders slumping a little as he stopped, turning to face the older taller man.  
"I'm not ready to forgive him." Benjen confessed quietly and slowly, sometimes his anger at Ned was so dull that Benjen could even ignore it and actually miss him deeply. But then there were times where he wanted to yell at him, wanted to hurl the same old questions at him, and until that feeling passed it was better if he didn't see Ned again.

"You know that you have a family here with us, right?" Arthur pulled him from his thoughts again, sword lowered and then actually set it to the side. He placed both hands on Benjen's shoulders, poked until Benjen was looking at him. "Ben, there will always be a place for you here." Arthur made clear after another pause, hands on Benjen's shoulders gently squeezing, "I know that Andric talked to you about this as well. No one will ever ask you to leave Starfall, little brother."

\--

The day before the Knighting ceremony, Benjen did his duty in the Sept, usually a deed done in the night before someone got knighted, but rules in Starfall were different. He wouldn't have needed to do it anyway, he wasn't a follower of the Seven, the Daynes in general weren't that devout, only Lady Eyrin regularly visited the Sept and prayed. Allyria remembered then and now that a 'proper' maiden was supposed to pray to the Maid and the Mother, and then continued to drag Benjen over the fields to find wildflowers she could offer in exchange for answered prayers. Carral was seldomly seen even in the vicinity of the Sept and Arthur had once joked that he might just catch fire anyway if he dared to step inside. 

Andric and Arthur had both long ago lost the belief in the gods, may it be the old or the new ones.

Still, Benjen didn't find himself alone in those hours he spent kneeling in front of the Warrior, his new armor that he hadn't worn once yet of course neatly set at the feet of the statue, his new silver cloak bearing the fallen star on its back perfectly folded on top of the armor and his sword resting on top of it.

Eyrin stroked through his hair and kissed his forehead after she had said her morning prayers, Allyria stumbled in for a while after breaking her fast, sitting with her back to his because she still didn't want him to see what she was working on with needle and thread. She rattled down who had already arrived, and Benjen listened and smiled. Allyria grew bored quickly though and promised Benjen to come by later in the day again.

Andric made him go through the oaths again so Benjen could feel more secure still and then they talked about the people who would be there at the ceremony and the feast. He gave Benjen advice on whom to avoid and who would offer to most ridiculous stories. And then they just talked, about whatever came to mind until Andric had to leave to welcome more guests.

The other squires who would be knighted tonight came along for a while as well, none of them staid for long, but Benjen continued to kneel and think about the future. There were no weirwood trees in Dorne, no olds good he could pray to.

Arthur was the last to join him, kneeling down on the steps next to him, offering up his own silver cloak to the Warrior, different from Benjen only in carrying Dawn next to the fallen star on its back. The cloak of the Sword of the Morning, as far as Arthur was concerned a 'peacock ceremonial thing only', and laid on it Dawn shimmered in the sunlight streaming in through the high windows.

"You didn't kneel vigil, did you?" Benjen wanted to know quietly a few minutes after Arthur had joined him and the older man gave a wry chuckle.  
"Not before I was knighted. I sat vigil before they made me the Sword of the Morning, but that was Rhaegar's influence and him being actually around to guilt me into doing it. The gods and me, never gonna be on the same line. And Rhaegar believed enough for the both of us." Arthur explained, it came easier now, at least to Benjen's ears, pieces and bricks of a life that Arthur would never forget but would also never get back.

They talked whenever Arthur visited now, or when letters were send. About Prince Rhaegar, the best friend Arthur had lost. About Lyanna, the best friend Benjen had lost.

"Lyanna would raise her eyebrows if she saw me kneeling here. She never thought the Seven were worth anything, just created to keep the South thinking they were innocent and could redeem their sins." Benjen added quietly and Arthur laughed, "The Old Gods, that was our true belief, those were the only gods that counted. And I would kneel in front of a weirwood in a heartbeat, but there isn't one this far South."

"I think of all the Seven, Lyanna would scowl at you the least when she saw you kneeling in front of the Warrior now." Arthur teased and Benjen chuckled, smoothing a hand down the edges of his tunic. "She'd be proud of you, Benjen, you and I, we both know she'd be so proud."  
"I know...Arthur, do you know what happened to Lyanna's shield from Harrenhall?" It was an odd thought that fell into his mind, but Benjen had been kneeling in the Sept next to smoking incense for hours already.

It had to be excuse enough.

"I have no idea." Arthur confessed after a moment's pause, "I can't remember Rhaegar taking it with us back to King's Landing after the tourney, so unless it was destroyed, it should still be collecting dust in Harrenhall's armory. Do the Whents still hold it?"  
"As far as I know. I'm still trying to remember who is who in Dorne, don't make remember the Riverlands next." Benjen grouched and Arthur reached out to ruffle his hair.

They reminisced some more about the tourney at Harrenhall, the good and the bad moments, and then Arthur and Dawn got chased away by a returned Allyria who tapped her foot until the sun hit the Warrior's sword. Benjen squeaked when she impatiently as always prodded at him to collect his belongings and then dragged him back into the castle.

She went so far as to follow him into his rooms where two maids had just prepared a bath, Allyria grinned and Benjen scowled at her.

"Don't you have to get ready yourself?" He quipped at her, taking a step back when Allyria made a step towards him, "I am very well able of bathing myself and dressing myself, even in new armor. And if by whatever reason I still need help, I will call upon Arthur or Carral. Go, Ally." She batted her eyelashes at him and Benjen swallowed heavily, thrown back by her sudden new approaches.

He wasn't against them. He just didn't know what to do.

"Allyria!" Came the rescuing call from the corridor by Arthur's voice, "Leave Benjen alone and get ready yourself! Don't make me stand guard at his door."

Allyria smiled at him and then whipped around, leaving her skirts to brush against Benjen's boots before she rushed off and let the door fall shut behind her. Benjen breathed out loud and heavily and dropped armor, cloak and sword onto his bed.

\--

Walking into the great hall among the others squires, watching the crowd turn around and stare, once upon a time Benjen would have run at the thought alone. Now he led the small group of squires proudly, eyes set ahead where Andric stood on the high daise, Arthur and Carral in full armor on either side of him. Eyrin and Allyria stood on the far right on the highest step of the daise, little Edric curiously looking around the great hall from his mother's arm. 

Benjen took his place in the line the squires formed in front of the daise and then he waited, still and happy as he saw squire after squire be knighted by Carral. He would be the last one, the last one because he was going to be the only one swearing fealty to Starfall. Most of the boys Benjen had served along with would return to their houses or would set off for another lord once the riot actors were caught and dealt with.

And then it was time.

Carral sheathed his sword again and took his place again, instead Arthur slowly walked down to stand at the bottom of the daise. A quick look and Benjen walked forward, heart beating happily as he drew his sword and offered it up to Arthur. He knelt and took a deep breath as his sword got settled on his left shoulder.

"Benjen, do you swear before the eyes of gods and men to defend those who cannot defend themselves, to protect all women and children, to obey your captains and your liege lord, to fight bravely when needed and do such other tasks as are laid upon you, however hard or humble or dangerous they may be?"

"I do."

Arthur handed Benjen's sword over to Carral to hold and everything in Benjen narrowed down to this tunnel vision. He didn't see anything anymore, not the eyes of the people, of the men he had served along already. He didn't see Allyria or Eyrin with little Edric on her hip. He didn't see Carral and Andric in their fine armor. 

He didn't even really see Arthur beneath the man who wore the armor of the Sword of the Morning and reached to his back. He only saw how Dawn got drawn, how that milky white blade caught the light of the stars and came alive, moving through the air with the sound of music until it came to rest on Benjen's left shoulder.

A barely there weight, and still Benjen felt it, felt something warm and strong settle deep into his bones. He raised his eyes again and looked into Arthur's violet ones that shone with so much pride and joy that Benjen knew he would never do anything to soil this trust and this pride.

"In the name of the Warrior I charge you to be brave. In the name of the Father I charge you to be just. In the name of the Mother I charge you to defend the young and innocent. In the name of the Maiden I charge you to protect all women. Rise, Ser Benjen of House Stark." Arthur withdrew Dawn from his right shoulder and though Benjen for a second feared he would stumble like a newborn colt, he raised himself to his feet without a single muscle protesting or limb turning weak.

Carral handed him his sword back and while Arthur and Andric exchanged places, Benjen dared to glance over to Allyria, he found her brightly grinning, hands clasped together. He was a knight now, he had done it, and what was still to follow now was just as important to him but it was so much less scary and frightening. 

He smiled when Andric nodded to him and sank back down on one knee, lowering his head and offering up the blade of his sword in both hands. His voice was strong as he spoke.

"I offer my services, Lord Andric Dayne. I will shield your back and keep your counsel. I will give my life for yours if need be. I will protect and honor your family's safety and give my life for theirs as well if need be. I swear it by the Old Gods and the New in the light of these stars."

Andric settled his hand upon his head, just barely touching Benjen's hair as he too spoke with a strong voice that rang from the walls of the great hall.

"And I vow that you shall always have a place by my heart, and meat and mead at my table. And I pledge to ask no service of you that might bring you dishonor. I swear it by the Old Gods and the New in the light of these stars. Arise and take your place among House Dayne."

Benjen did as ordered, sheathed his sword and stepped onto the second stair of the daise, taking his place next to Carral on Andric's left. He looked into the assembled crowd and breathed out. The chants for the "Silver Wolf" that started up in the next second were met by him with a scarlet face but happiness and joy in his heart. 

He was a Knight.

Serving a House he was proud to stand for. Serving a family he also called his own.

\--

The midnight feast had only just barely really begun when Benjen found himself whisked onto the dancefloor by Allyria and he laughed as he twirled her around before catching her again. There was food and music, and people congratulating him left and right. The little girls of the kitchen maid who were Carral's bastard daughters had given him a carved little wolf. Carral himself had given him a new colt that Benjen would get to train himself, a name would still have to be found.

Ashara had send a sword belt made from good leather and stitched with direwolves and Benjen had not stopped tracing over it. Especially not when Allyria had started glaring at him for taking so much time. When Benjen had finally let her, Allyria had handed him a parcel wrapped in some brown paper, Benjen had torn into it and taken out a dark grey cloak, a travelling cloak with a hood.

And on its back a great silver direwolf was howling.

He had thanked her profoundly, had found tears in his eyes, especially when Allyria showed him the blue winter rose she had stitched into the inside of the hood. Eyrin gave him the lavender tunics she had not so secretly been wanting to see him in since day one, Benjen was sometimes a little oblivious but he wasn't stupid. 

When Arthur came to him with a wrapped parcel of his own, Benjen wanted to protest, he had already done so much, but Arthur had told him not to say a word and just accept it. It were riding boots, in a dyed grey leather of real high quality, they felt light and still sturdy. Customs forbid it that his new sworn Lord gave him any kind of material gift after he had already given him the gift of his home on this night, but Andric still turned up with two parchments in his hands two hours in and waved Benjen and Allyria off the dancefloor again.

Together with Arthur and Eyrin he pulled both of them to the private atrium courtyard where the music was still there but faint and distant.  
"What's going on?" Allyria asked while Arthur tried to sit her down on a bench, her face was flushed with heat from the feast hall and the wine she had sipped on. Benjen felt warm as well, happy and loose and no worries for once.

Andric wrapped an arm around Eyrin and then handed over the parchments that turned out to be sealed letters over to Benjen. He turned them over and stared at the direwolf in wax. One was addressed to him in what was clearly Ned's handwriting and Benjen nearly panicked at the thought of what it meant. Arthur's hand on his shoulder had him sit down next to Allyria who leaned against his shoulder to give comfort.

"You don't have to open it tonight, or tomorrow." Andric began and Benjen looked up at him again, "Frankly, you don't ever have to open it if you don't want to. But it's there if you one day want to." Benjen nodded and set the letter to the side, smiling faintly when Arthur squeezed his shoulder. The second letter showed the sign of the Stark sigil as well but the sight of Allyria's and his name written on it in Andric's hand made it all strange enough for Benjen to open the seal.

Allyria leaned even closer as Benjen unfolded the letter with a slightly shaking hand.

They both read it. Froze. Read it again. Turned to stare at each other.

"It's an offer." Andric broke through their surprise, "Nothing is yet written in official ink. Benjen is not off age, I would never go over your heads with this, but I see what I see and I don't think I'm wrong."

Allyria shrieked and threw herself around Benjen briefly before remembering her head and pulling back to look at him. Benjen laughed when he saw her suddenly hesitant face. He kissed her cheek and then pulled her into a hug, "Nothing would make me happier." He told her quietly, but knew that the others heard it as well.  
"And me as well." Allyria agreed and buried her face against his neck for a moment, he felt her smile against his skin.

"Well, now we definitely need someone standing guard at Ben's door." Arthur chuckled and Allyria gave a muffled scream before she wriggled herself away from Benjen and threw herself at her brother. Benjen laughed and looked over to Andric who held out a hand, Benjen got up and walked over to him, accepting the embrace.

"Thank you. This...this means...this means more than any title or knighthood to me. She means more than any title or knighthood to me. I will never disappoint you, Andric." Benjen nearly whispered and Andric ruffled his hair, Benjen leaned into the gesture and smiled at Eyrin.  
"I know, Benjen, I know." Andric said and looked over to where Allyria and Arthur were still squabbling, "And I'm very happy to have you be a part of this family for good soon then."

"Can we announce it tonight still?" Allyria called over Arthur's complaining groans over the foot coming for his knee, "Lord Stark gave his agreement in ink. I don't wanna go back there and not say anything." Benjen grinned when he caught her twinkling eyes. 

The eyes of his betrothed.

\--

The wedding got rescheduled twice, the first time because a heavy storm had fallen over the Dornish Marches and the following destruction had needed attention and left no room for celebrations. The second time, three moons after Benjen's name day of six and ten, was a royal interruptions when the King's Hand called in a Dornish envoy for trade talks in the name of the King and Prince Doran ordered Andric to go.

Aware that his own health could not let him travel to the capital and Prince Oberyn would only complicate everything. And then once the Daynes had been announced as the chosen partner for those talks, King Robert had written an offer for Benjen to join the Kingsguard.

A notion Andric had quickly cut down before the panic had even been able to set itself into Benjen's veins, and still Benjen had to accompany him to King's Landing. Allyria was not happy at all and made it known, loudly, repeatedly. She made it abundantly clear that no more push backs were acceptable for her wedding, otherwise she would ride North with Benjen until they found the first weirwood tree.

Andric soothed her with the perspective of getting to visit Arthur, Ashara and the boys for as long as they wanted after the wedding. 

In the end the trip to King's Landing was exhausting but not as nightmarish as Benjen had thought and upon their return, Allyria and Eyrin were finally able to throw themselves into wedding preparations while Benjen took himself a day for himself. Still a little thrown by the experiences at court, he had saddled a horse and ridden out into the Red Mountains.

Until he reached the ruins of the Tower of Joy.

He sat down on the remaining wall and took out Ned's letter. His brother wouldn't be able to come down to the wedding, even if Benjen had this time issued an invitation, Lady Catelyn was with child again and it looked like a complicated pregnancy. Benjen had written his understanding back and wished all to be well, had even gone down to the Sept to pray for his family in the North.

And now, it was time for the letter he had kept in his chest by his bed for almost nine moons.

'Dear Benjen,'

\--

"Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crow. Stranger."

"...I am his, and he is mine..."

"...I am hers, and she is mine..."

"From this day, until the end of my days."

\--

Stealing yourself away from your own wedding feast was probably a bit in bad taste, but Benjen didn't really have a choice. Allyria had him in a trance, she looked so incredibly beautiful and despite the warmth in the great hall with all those people and the dancing, she was still refusing to take off Benjen's cloak. Ned had sent a proper Stark wedding cloak down from Winterfell, Lady Catelyn had taken off the fur, useless in Dorne. 

Allyria pulled him out of the hall and even out of the castle, down to the garden Allyria's grandmother had once created.

"Not far now." Allyria promised, nudging Benjen forward still, both hands over his eyes, "Little bit to the left. Alright, perfect, keep your eyes closed." She asked of him as she took back her hands and Benjen could sense her moving around him, "And now open them."

He blinked twice to get used to the low light of the late evening and then smiled at Allyria's beaming smile, his breath still stuttering every time he looked at her anew on this day, when he saw his cloak around her shoulders. Her beautiful pale lavender dress. 

And then his eyes fell down to where her right hand was pointing and he slapped both hands over his mouth, stumbling back a step in shock.

"It gave me so much trouble in the beginning, but at some point I ranted at it for at least two hours and I think that made quite the difference. As if it realized I was actually dedicated to its growth, since then it's really growing strong. Eyrin will take care of it and keep an eye on it for as long as we are gone. And..."

"Allyria."

"Yes?"

"Please stop talking for a moment." Benjen begged her and Allyria shut up with a grin while he slowly walked up to her and then went down to one knee at her side, fingers tentatively reaching out to touch the red leaves. "How?" He breathed out in a whisper, Allyria crouched down next to him, a finger stroking over the white bark of the small weirwood tree.

"I wrote your brother, asked him if it was even possible. Winterfell's Maester helped me, wrote me advice once I had the sappling. I know how much you miss your gods and being able to pray to them. This is supposed to be your home and I want you to be happy, because you make me so happy." She leaned against him and Benjen curled an arm around her shoulders, kissed her temple.  
"I am happy when you are happy, but this...this is incredible, Ally." She turned to smile at him, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

\--

"Make sure those chests stay secured. I do not want anything to happen to them, their content is very valuable to me." 

"Yes, Ser, of course." The sailor nodded and then rushed below deck again, Benjen rolled his eyes over the man's nervousness, older than him that he was. His mind hadn't worked itself around it yet, the Knight part maybe, but not the rest. 

Married. His wife the holder of her own keep in the future. With him at her side. A Knight of House Dayne. 

The North would always remain a part of himself, Benjen knew that now, that he didn't have to stop being a Stark to be something else as well. Winterfell was always going to be home, but Starfall was it now, too. And that keep being rebuilt still, it would become home as well.

It wasn't the walls, it were the people who made a place home.

He was Ser Benjen Stark, a sworn sword of House Dayne and the husband of Lady Allyria Dayne. He was the son of Rickard and Lyarra Stark, the brother of Brandon, Eddard and Lyanna. He was the goodbrother of Andric, Arthur and Ashara. He was the uncle of Robb Stark, Torrhen Sand and Jon Targaryen. 

He was a wolf running among the stars.

The Silver Wolf.

One day, he would return to Winterfell, would see Ned again and face his brother without the anger and the pain clouding over how much he had missed him. He would step through the walls of Winterfell and see a home and no longer a place filled with ghosts. He would take Allyria and show her where he had grown up, show her the beauty of the North.

And if the gods were kind, he would be granted the chance to offer the same to Ashara and Arthur as well. To his nephews. To Brandon's and Lyanna's sons. 

Whom he would meet for the first time soon.

Looking around the deck of the ship set for Volantis, Benjen walked over to the bow where brown hair was moving free in the breeze. Allyria was looking out over the sea, her beautiful face set into a gentle smile. 

"What are you smiling about, my love?" Benjen asked her quietly, wrapping both arms around her from behind, drawing her back against his chest.  
"Nothing, darling husband." Allyria answered him, turning her head to lean a side of her face against his shoulder, seeking warmth in the sea breeze, Benjen wrapped his cloak around her. "Just wondering how many wolves are still going to get lost in stars." 

Benjen chuckled and closed his eyes when he breathed in the smell of dark brown hair, Allyria's fingers gently tracing over his hand. "The she-wolf went for the dragon." He reminded his young wife, opening his eyes again to look out over the sea, the sun was still too strong to catch sight of any stars. "But then again, that dragon had the blood of stars in him as well."  
"Are you excited to meet your nephews?" Allyria wanted to know then, leaning further back against him, Benjen could feel his body reacting to her wriggling.

"I am, I really am. Them, Arthur and Ashara. I am very much looking forward to meet my family." He breathed the words out softly, closing his eyes and nuzzling against the side of Allyria's face.  
"Our family, Ben." She corrected his choice of words slightly and Benjen smiled against her hair, "We're gonna visit our family."

**Author's Note:**

> Benjen might seem unlike the one we have seen on the show or in the books, but I think it should be kept in mind that he has followed a different path here. There is no everlasting Ice and Darkness at the Wall, instead it's Warmth and Freedom in Dorne and the love of a second family.


End file.
